


12' 4" Not One Inch More

by deb-indycar-fan (debirlfan)



Category: 11Foot8 Bridge - Fandom, Object and Concept Anthropomorphism
Genre: Gen, Yuletide Treat, horror?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debirlfan/pseuds/deb-indycar-fan
Summary: They really thought raising the bridge would help?
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	12' 4" Not One Inch More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grlgoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grlgoddess/gifts).



Silly, silly humans. They thought eight inches would keep them safe.

They were wrong. It took less than a month. Alas, it was only a scrape, a few layers of paint, and a bit of flying metal. This time. 

I wasn't particularly hungry. I just wanted to prove a point.

Now, though, the hunger is building. I can almost taste the crumpled aluminum, the folded metal. 

It's not that the drivers are inattentive, or stupid, or that they don't know the height of their trucks. They know, but they are helpless. 

I creep into their minds, a siren call they can't resist. I reach out and pull them toward me. 

When it's over, they have no memory, no knowledge of what I've done. They think they've made a stupid mistake.

It wasn't a mistake.

If there was a mistake made, it was by those who sought to foil me. Before, I could feed on Ryder and Penske, the occasional moving van.

At 12' 4” the box trucks may escape unscathed. That just leaves me hunting for bigger game.

Something is coming. Something big. I am hungry, and I must eat.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] 12' 4" Not One Inch More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373432) by [Shmaylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor)




End file.
